You're a WHAT?
by GermanHawk
Summary: Christiane hears a loud noise downstairs goes and threatens Romano while Annebelle shoots Italy and a mystery person is in her house the next morning. What could go wrong? Feedback is welcome I'd like to progress on this and hopefully make it better.


It was 3 in the frikken morning when a loud bang came from my kitchen door. What. The. Heck.

"_S-schweste_r?" Annebelle quietly opened my door as I sit up in my bed.

"Anne, stay in here, if you have to escape go through your window and go to the old hideout." I said putting her pistol in her hands.

"O-okay" she rand and hid in the closet as I grabbed my sword and slowly went downstairs sword at ready.

Turning on the lights I see a dark haired brunette, as he turned around I saw honeyed eyes and a curl going to the left.

"_Und_ you are?" I asked

"That's-a none of you're-a business _ragazza_!" He suddenly blushes, then I realize I'm wearing an extra large white t-shirt, without pants.

"Italian, huh? Get out." I said flatly

"Oh? And-a why should I?"

"Why should you? Easy, I own this house, tis not abandoned like everybody says it is."

"Really? I was-a only gonna take food, I-a swear!" Finally noticing the sword he backed up into the counter.

"Why?"

"Look, _mi fratello_ and I were booted from our country without any money."

"So…you're a country personification?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a city personification, there's one or two for each country."

"And-a what city are you?"

"No idea…uh?"

"Lovino 'Romano' Vargas also known as Southern Italy."

"Okay…Lovi, I don't remember, I lost that part of my memory. But where's Northern Italy?"

"Somewhere around here. I lost him while I was breaking in."

"OH MY GOD! _SCHWESTER_! HELP MEEE!" Then gunshots and a pained scream coming from my bedroom. I bolted up the stairs with Lovino on my heels

I swung open my bedroom door and was completely shocked to see what I found there, my sister shivering in the corner near my bed and a man that looked exactly like Lovi, but with lighter hair and the curl opposite of his, was holding his leg and writhing on the ground "What in the hell happened?" I asked walking up to Annebelle.

"Why don't you ask him, sis?!"

"What did you do to him!?" Questioned Lovino

"Who exactly are you?"

"Uhhh, did I mention that my sister is the city Berlin?" I questioned aloud.

"What?!" The look alike Lovino cried.

"Your sister is frikken deadly with a weapon! The person she shot is my brother Feliciano Vargas or known as Northern Italy." Lovino informed us.

I turned to my sister gently grabbing the pistol from her tight grip "_Schwester,_ calm down please everything's alright_._"

"It's okay, I'm fine. I think. I'm just a little shaken up and need to catch my breath. I'll be fine."

"Good, I'll be downstairs with these two fixing the damage you've done, so come down when you've calmed and I'll explain okay?" I said walking over and helping pick Italy up and started out the bedroom door.

"Mmk..!"

We walked down the stairs and to the living room we laid him down on the couch and I walked away looking for the first aid and some scissors.

"_Fratello _does she…?"

"She knew about the whole country thing before hand, her and her sister are cities."

I walked back in with the first aid and scissors "Alright, Lovi, move." I lightly pushed him out of the way and started to cut Feli's pant leg off.

"It's just a graze; I'll clean it up, stitch it then bandage it up, okay?" Multi-tasking I cleaned the wound while I talked.

I was in the middle of stitching the wound when Anne came down. "Explain. Now"

"The one you shot is the Northern half of Italy the other one is the Southern half of Italy."

"Oh, sorry for shooting you Italy." She said while leaning over the couch and started watching me bandage him up.

"There that should do it, but, you both will stay here till you sir," I pointed to Feli, "heal."

"_Ve_~! Okay, _grazie bella_ for-a helping me!"

"_Si, grazie_..uh?"

"Oh! We never introduced ourselves did we? The name's Christiane Amsel that there is my_ schwester_ Annebelle Amsel. She's the city Berlin." I then did a high pitched whistle and two wolves ran in. "Snow, Shadow protect these two and watch the house. Understood?" A bark. "Good. Now, get some sleep you two." I was halfway up the stairs when I turned around and yelled over my shoulder. "_Gute Nacht_ Romano! Italy!"

"_Buonanotte bellas_!" They chorused together.

We walked upstairs I said goodnight to Anne and walked into my room and shut the door; I put my sword down by the door just in case. I woke up the next morning to a mix of Spanish and Italian yelling. Sighing, I pulled on some pants my black mid thigh combat boots, finally I pulled off my oversized t-shirt and put on a black tank top brushed my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth before equipping myself with a couple knives and a pistol walking toward the door I grab my sword and head downstairs to the mass of yelling, curses and crying.

Walking downstairs with Anne close behind, in her hands a pistol in mine my sword. Turning the corner I saw a pirate wearing a red coat he had curly chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Signaling my sister to stay hidden till absolutely necessary I slowly walked behind the man and swiftly put the edge of my sword against his throat.

"_Und_ who are you?" I asked.


End file.
